Stitches
by societysgrasp
Summary: One-shot. What happens when the love of Lucas's life tears his life apart? Who will be there to pick up the pieces?


_I thought that I'd been hurt before_

 _But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife_

 _Now I need someone to breathe me back to life_

I had to get out there. I felt like my whole world was crumbling right in front of my eyes. The girl of my dreams was breaking up with me. How could I go on without her by side?

"Why?"

"Because Lucas, I'm in high school. I'm trying to have fun. I don't want to be tied down."

How could she be saying this to me? Does she not feel the same way?

"Is there someone else?"

"God! No Lucas I just need a break. A break from this. I just wanna have fun while I still can. And no offense, but you're kind of boring." And with that she walked away. Her flaming red hair swayed with each step she took. The further away she went the smaller she became until I couldn't see her any longer.

Missy Bradford. The girl who had captured his every thought since freshmen year left him to bleed. He had to get out. He ran down the hallway, towards the door. He barely heard the girl call out his name.

"Lucas!"

He turned around to see who called out his name. He couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face when he saw his best friend. He shook the smile right off. No, not now.

"I'm sorry Riley, I can't right now."

With that he left the petite brunette, left the school, just kept walking straight, not knowing where his feet were leading him.

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under_

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive_

 _If I quit calling you my lover_

 _Move on_

He ended up in his car. When he got in the front seat he didn't know where to go. He knew he couldn't stay where people could see him because he could feel the tears forming his eyes. He drove to the back of the school building. Nobody really comes back here and he was in no condition of driving all the way home. That's when he started balling. He couldn't keep it in. Everything he felt for the past two years was flowing into him. Sure, him and Missy had their fights but he thought they could get through it. Missy was his first love; how could he find anything to replace that? The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He couldn't believe that Missy was being that selfish. Couldn't she see that he would put everything on the line for her? Having all his feeling coming out at once tired him, and before he realized it Lucas fell asleep.

 _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

 _Shaking, falling onto my knees_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

When Lucas woke up, there was only one place he wanted to be. He started up the car and started driving. Once there, he climbed the fire escape that he knew so well. When he got to the top, he saw that the window was open so he let him in. The girl was already sitting on the bay window.

"I knew you would come by" the girl smiled at him.

He smiled back. How could he not smile back? Riley Matthews knew Lucas like the back of her hand. She knew what to say and what to do to make him feel better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him.

He shook his head no. Of course, she wanted to talk to him. And he wanted to talk to her too but he didn't want to start crying in front of her. He loved Riley but he never wanted her to see him so down.

"Well, I'll be here so just take all the time you need."

"Thanks, Riley. I have no idea where I would be without you." He put his head on her lap and shut his eyes.

"That's what best friends are for." She started playing with his hair, tracing circles around his back. She wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. Whatever happened with Lucas, (she was pretty sure it had something to do with Missy) she was going to help him through it. She always has. Even though in the back of her head, she's always wanted Lucas to be more than just a friend, she ignored her feelings and did whatever made her best friend happy.

As Riley started to hum softly, Lucas knew he had to tell her. It wasn't fair that she was taking care of him without knowing what was going on. He mustered up all his courage and shoved all his feelings down his throat.

 _Tripping over myself_

 _Aching, begging you to come help_

 _And now that I'm without your kisses_

 _I'll be needing stitches_

"Missy broke up with me today."

Riley was not surprised. She knew this day would come. Missy was not the relationship type and well Lucas made every girl want to be in a relationship with him. He brought her flowers just cause, attended all her cheerleading tournaments, took her out to dinner, and was crazy about her. Who could ask for more? "It's her loss, Lucas. You're a great catch."

Lucas lifted his head up so he could make direct eye contact with the pretty brunette. "How do you know that? Maybe I've just been bringing her down this whole time."

Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucas was the perfect boyfriend. How could he think differently? "How could you bring anyone down? You did everything to bolster that girl up. You get to all her tournaments, helped her study for all her finals, you put before everyone else. Even yourself. Any girl would be lucky to have a guy care about them like that."

"You're suppose to say that Riley. You're my best friend."

"A best friend who would love to have you as their boyfriend!" Riley's eyes went wide when she realized what she had said. Did Riley have a crush on Lucas and he didn't even notice? I mean he knew back in middle school they had a thing, but he thought she had grown out of it. That they had grown out of it. Deep red was rising slowly onto Riley's cheeks. _She looked so cute when she blushed_ , he thought. Wait, what? Did he always have thoughts like this? His mind was racing and he could form one single coherent thought.

"What I meant to say was that I would love to have a boyfriend that treats me the way you treat Missy."

There was a silence. It wasn't awkward, just there while both Lucas and Riley collect their thought. Neither of them knew what to say next.

"What do you really mean, Riley?" He asks suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"About having a boyfriend. Do you just want any boyfriend or do you want me?"

Riley paused for a moment. She couldn't believe it. After years of crushing on Lucas, he was asking her if she wanted more. But did she? This could obviously be a defensive mechanism and she could be the rebound. But she didn't want to lie to him anymore. While Lucas moved Riley to the sidelines m, she al and hoped for a day like this to come. "You."

Without thinking, he took Riley's face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He continued to kiss her more hungrily realized that this is what had been missing his whole life.

Riley broke away from the kiss, a few moments after. She couldn't bare be in rebound chick. She liked him too much, but she wasn't going to put herself through pain because of him. Riley looked in Lucas's deep emerald green eyes. They always held a soft spot in her heart. "Lucas, I know you're hurting right now, but we can't do this. I don't want to be some rebound chick. I can't. It would ruin our relationship and it would hurt me too much."

"Riley, I would never want to hurt you. This might be a little late, but I'm realizing how much I care about you and how much I need you. I don't see you as a rebound, Riley. I'm sorry if the kiss confused you, it was just impulse. I don't want to get into another relationship. At least not yet anyways. But I just uncovered these new feeling and I think I want to have some time figuring them out."

"And what may those feelings be?"

"I like you, Riley. In a more than friends kind of way. I guess I've been too blinded by my relationship to see that. But kissing you made me realize that we hold something special. I don't want to lose that. You mean the world to me, Riley. I can't lose you. You're irreplaceable."

Riley was shocked to hear everything coming out of Lucas's mouth. Years she has been waiting to hear this. To actually have the person you love reciprocate those feelings is the most beautiful thing a girl could ask for.

"I need time to heal. I am still hurt, that's for sure. But I know that you'll be by my side every step of the way. You'll the needle and thread to my stitches. And after this healing and he figuring out fully my feelings, I hope we can have a beautiful relationship."

Lucas smiled at her. He didn't expect this day to turn upside down, and he also didn't it expect to turn right side up. I guess things do happen for a reason. Now he's got his best friend by his side, who may also be the love of his life in disguise.

Riley returned the smile. Oh yeah, he knew everything was going to be alright. He leaned in for another kiss, making sure this one lasts longer than the last.

 **A/N: Phew! This is my first shot at writing a fanfiction about my new obsession, lol. Anyways this is obviously based off the song Stitches by Shawn Mendes, which I do not own. I also do not own Girl Meets World. Anyways, if you have any song suggestion, I do not promise anything but if I feel inspired...! Thank you so much for reading. Until next time.**


End file.
